Meeting Your Adversary
by xXrebelgirl07Xx
Summary: When Derek and Chloe find themselves stranded on the Pack's territory, they plan on keeping a low profile and leave unnoticed. However things doesn't go according to plan when they not only capture the locals attention, but also werewolves from the Pack as well. What are they going to do when the werewolves sees them as a threat?
1. Chapter 1

**1.**

**Derek**

_No, no, no…. this was bad, this was very bad_, I thought to myself. I was practically panicking in my seat as the bus stopped at the one place in the entire New York area I wasn't supposed to be in.

"Sorry for the inconvenience folks, but due to engine problems we are going to here in Bear Valley, Syracuse for a few days till we get the problems fixed," the bus driver said. Sorry for the inconvenience, my ass. He had no clue that this was more than an inconvenience to me.

"Calm down," my girlfriend Chloe tried to comfort me, putting one hand on my arm and giving a warm sensation to my body. "Maybe it is not that bad. It's not like they have eyes and ears everywhere in this small-town."

But at that moment I was way too agitated to even think about calming down, so I did what I always do. I lashed out at her.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" I growled, harshly distanced myself from her. "This is where the Pack resides and you think they wouldn't notice when an unknown werewolf enter their territory. How stupid do you think they are?!"

I knew that the moment those words got out of my mouth it was the wrong thing to do, but I couldn't help it. I was agitated and scared out of my mind what the Pack would do to me, even more what they could possibly do to Chloe if they ever found out about us. Still that didn't justify me for lashing out my frustrations and anger towards her, but before I got the chance to apologize she interrupted and looked at me with fury. _Now I was in big trouble_, I thought. When she had that expression I knew that she wasn't going to put up with my crap and forgive me that easily.

"Fine," Chloe said icily. "I guess I'm just stupid and ignorant enough about the situation. Sorry for trying to actually keeping you a little sane instead of flipping out like a mad Chihuahua."

That was more than a little insulting in my opinion. Dogs in general was either scared of me or they tried to attack me whenever they got the chance. Chihuahuas was one of those dogs that attacked and wouldn't give up once they got their teeth on you, which actually happened to me once and after that incident I couldn't stand those dogs. Now she dared to compare to one of those rats. I was pissed, that's for sure.

"Anyway until you get the stick that's apparently stuck in your ass out, I'll be in the café across the street. Ordering some food and call the guys about the delay," Chloe continued without backing down despite the fact that I was scowling at her. She walked passed me and I attempted to grab her by her arm from leaving the bus, but she forced herself out of my grip and left the bus. It wasn't surprising that she got away, knowing too well that I wouldn't hold her so tight that I could hurt her, but I knew that she was right. She was right about my behavior and she wasn't going to ease up about it just because I was being an ass. I sighed for a second and felt my remorse on how I handled myself.

Sometimes it was a wonder how in the world I managed to keep our relationship together, considering how much we fight over certain matters and with certain moods, but I would never regret my relationship with Chloe nor do I ever wish to end that relationship. When we first met it certainly wasn't love at first sight and it took a while before we truly became friends and slowly fell in love with each other.

We had been through a lot since we ran away from the Lyle House and the Edison group, but right now our lives are actually very good and stable if you compared it to how it used to be two years ago. Right now Chloe and I along with the rest of the experiments live in the area around Badger Lake and are working hard to control our powers and help out Sean Nast with supernaturals that have similar background as us, meaning people who had been experimented on and later on decide if we want to work for the Cabals. Which is the reason why we were here. Chloe and I was sent to Albany to check out a potential supernatural that could have been part of the experiments, but it turned out to be a completely bust so we were on our way back till the bus stopped working.

I sighed once more before standing up from my seat and left the bus. Not that I wanted to out and be exposed to one of the Pack werewolves, but I got worried about leaving Chloe alone. And not matter how much she was angry with me; it wasn't a good idea to be separated just because I was anxious on being here. Hopefully Chloe and I could manage to stay here without catching the pack's attention.

* * *

><p>When I entered the café I spotted her immediately. She was sitting in one of the booths with a glass of water next to her, reading in the local newspaper. She hadn't noticed me or at least didn't give signs that she did, so I strode over to the booth taking the seat on her left side. Chloe didn't stir or moved to look at me, but continued to ignore me by reading that damn newspaper. Some things never changed with her. Sure, she had grown slightly the last two years, but she was still pale skinned and short compared to me, who was at least one foot taller than her. Her blonde hair cascaded down to the waist and her blue eyes was still as doe like as when I've first met her.<p>

After a while of silence, I figured that I better apologize for my behavior or less she would continue to ignore me for the rest of the trip back. I turned to look at her and gave her my puppy dog eyes, which I knew worked most of the time on anyone who was mad at me like Simon and Chloe.

"I'm sorry," I murmured, loud enough that she could hear me. She turned to look at me, scanning me to see if I was sincere in my apology. So when she decided that she accepted my apology, she leaned in and kissed me on the cheek.

"You can be the most stupidest genius with your mood swings, you know that right?" Chloe teased. She ruffled my already messy black hair in teasing matter, but I didn't mind.

"I guess you are right about that," I admitted with a low voice, so she couldn't hear it. "I'm really sorry for treating you like that. I know you only wanted to help."

"It's fine, I understand why you would worry about being here," Chloe said. "But nothing is going to happen if we keep a low profile and stay out of trouble while we are here."

I nodded and agreed about her suggestion, but the universe seemed to have different ideas. One of the college boys in the café came over to our booth, deliberately ignored the fact that I was sitting there and began flirting with her.

"Hey, I'm Tyler. I've never seen you here before. Tourist?" Tyler took the other seat next to her and leaned himself closer to her. Chloe nodded to the question, but distanced herself from him and leaned closer to me, which I couldn't help but appreciate it. However that idiot didn't seem to take the hint.

"That's nice. Do you want me to show you around?"

"No, I think we can manage just fine by ourselves," Chloe put pressure on the 'we' and looked over at me in hope that the idiot understood that she was already taken, meaning she wasn't interested in developing any connection with him.

"Are you sure? I mean I don't mind helping out, at least not without any gratitude in return," Tyler tried to grab her hand, but I finally had enough of his advances. I took his hand and began crushing it, so he yelped out in pain.

"Take the hint. She is not interested, so move away from my girlfriend," I threaten, not caring that I was currently making a big scene in front of all the locals.

"Y-yes," Tyler screeched. I let go of his hand and he began moving away from the booth, and for a moment I thought this whole incident was over until he turned around and punched me in the face. I got out of the booth and pushed him into one the tables. Chloe tried to pry me of taking revenge, but I didn't listen so when he tried to attack again I punched him in the jaw. And before I knew it what was going on, we had started a fight inside the café with the locals as the audience. Chloe begged me to stop, but I was already lost in the fight and continued to punch him. It wasn't until I smelled the scent that I stopped. Normally I wouldn't really care about unusual scents in public places since half of the time it was in fact unusual smells. However those scents definitely got me worried when I turned to look in the direction of the scent. It was two werewolves, but that wasn't the worst part. They were from the Pack, meaning that this was not good for me. I backed away from the scene and didn't look back to see if they followed after me, because I could hear and smell them coming towards me. Chloe seemed to have noticed my reaction as well and we quickly ran out of the café through the kitchen.

* * *

><p>I had no idea or plan about what we were going to do. Chloe kept a tight grip on my hand, refusing to leave without me. Not that I wished to leave her alone while I tried to shake the werewolves of my back, but my concern was to keep her safe.<p>

We ran uphill towards the forests, not the brightest idea considering they probably knew the town and the forest in their sleep. However if we disguised out scents, maybe then did we have a shot. We stayed of the path and tried run without giving away too much of our position. I could hear Chloe's breath shake as well feel her hand trembling in fear, but not just for herself. She was afraid for my sake as I was for hers, but I couldn't take the time to reassure her that everything was going to be fine. I didn't want to guess or assume everything was going to be fine. So instead I squeezed her hand tightly, knowing that I wasn't going to let her go.

The autumn leaves and twigs lay in a heavy pile on the ground, making hard to stay quiet along. For every sound I got more alerted and tried to steer us on a different path, but it seemed that every time I attempted to do so they either followed after or they tried to make a move from above and surround us. I didn't know what the werewolves looked like, but their scent was pretty strong and contemplated from other animal scents. We stopped in a clearing in the middle of the forest, we couldn't out run them nor could we trick them for long. I searched for safe place for Chloe to hide while I tried to distract them away from her. If there was something I was determined on, it was that they weren't going anywhere near her as long as I was there to protect her. Then I noticed an old tree, close to the stump was a small space that was small for me, but big enough for Chloe to crawl inside and hide without getting caught by the werewolves.

"Go and hide under there till it is safe," I ordered her, and attempted to push her to go down on the ground and crawl into the hiding place. She on the other hand didn't want to listen to my order.

"No!" Chloe tried to hold on to her grip around my hand, but it was a vain attempt. "I'm not going to leave you to handle them alone."

"God damn it, Chloe just get in there," I lost my patience and pushed her in there. Then I blocked the passage into her hiding place by standing in front of it, knowing far to well that she couldn't get out unless I moved away, which I had no intention of doing no matter how much she punched and begged me. That was when two figured stepped into the clearing looking at me. One of them was an older man in his mid-thirties or so with wavy dark hair and piercing brown eyes, but he was shorter and stockier than the other one as well of having broad shoulders and bulging biceps. The younger one was taller with the same piercing eyes brown eyes, olive skin and wavy hair. I assumed they were brothers, but something told me that their relationship went beyond brothers and pack members. The younger one seemed more playful in his approach of me than the older one, who kept his gaze completely focused on me. Almost like he was ready to pounce on me in case I started to run.

"Hey there," the younger werewolf said with smirk on his face. "Mutts are supposed to be in bed by now, don't you think?"

I didn't answer, but it seemed like he didn't really care if I did or not because he continued to talk.

"By the way where are you midnight snack? The human that was with you when you left the café."

I still didn't answer. I figured that they assumed I was this cocky wolf that prided in hunting humans, based on how they approached and talked to me. However I didn't see the point in explaining myself, since all that mattered to me was to keep Chloe away from them.

"It looks like he isn't much of a talker," the young werewolf said.

"Maybe we should bring him back to Stonehaven," the older werewolf said, still keeping his gaze on him. The younger one nodded and agreed with the notion.

"What about the human girl? What are we going to do with her?"

"Bring her along and let Jeremy handle the matter."

I reacted furiously to what they were planning to do with us. I would agree to go along with them as long as they left Chloe out of it. She was an innocent bystander in this; she shouldn't have to get involved in this werewolf business. Which is why when the younger werewolf began approaching me, I pounced right at him. I didn't have much experience fighting werewolves unless you count out Liam and Ramon, most of the time I had to fight humans and other kinds of supernatural beings. So I was basically in deep water since he was both stronger and more experience in fighting than me. He was quick in his movements and manage to punch and kick me places I was slightly vulnerable, but I somehow managed to stand my ground and block and throw a few punches at him. However I heard Chloe scream and I turned to see the younger werewolf pulling her out of her hiding place by dragging her leg.

"Come here little kitten," the younger werewolf tried to reassure her. It was like a player tried to reassure a girl before he was going to do her. "The big bad wolf is not going to hurt you."

I snapped and quickly removed myself from the fight and leaped towards Chloe. The younger werewolf turned to see me heading towards him and Chloe, surprised by my actions to protect her, but before I even got close enough to retrieve Chloe from their grasp I felt a sudden pain at my head. And the next thing I knew I was on the ground and heard Chloe call and scream out for me in desperation. Then I saw closed my eyes to the blackness.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okay, I know I told everyone that I wouldn't write on any of my other DP stories since I was going to focus on two other stories right now, but I felt sort of bad that you are waiting for chapters so I decided to write this short story. I think it is going to be six or seven chapters, but I'm already working as hard as I can completing this for you. So I hope you like it.**

**For those of you who haven't read Kelley Armstrong's book series Women of the Otherworld, than you should since I will bring characters from that series into the story. And FYI it is a good book series, but I loved the first book the most which is called Bitten. I really ****recommend it and also watch the TV series based on the book because it is very good and I can't wait for second season. **

**I know it is a long author's note, but bare with me here. I also want to inform you that this story is written after the Reckoning and around the time when the Atoning (online story, check Kelley Armstrong's homepage) is found place. And if you haven't figured it out yet, I don't own Darkest Powers except this story. **

**And I hope you guys will review, favorite or following and I promise the next chapter will be out soon. **

**xXrebelgirl07Xx **


	2. Chapter 2

**2. **

**Derek **

When I opened my eyes I found myself in a basement inside a cage. My head was throbbing and I suspected I might have a concussion from the hit on my head, but ignoring the pain I realized that Chloe and the two werewolves from the woods were gone. I got in worried and protective wolf-mode as Chloe would call it, and I began to see if I could hear her or smell her anywhere close by. There were a lot of unknown scents, werewolves and dead corpses around the property, but they all smelt pretty much the same compared to her. Suddenly I smelt the scent of fresh air and vanilla coming from one of the floors above me. Then I could hear my girlfriend groan in pain and the sound came from above me. _I hope that Chloe is okay. If they have hurt her then…_I thought, slightly relieved that she wasn't dead, but then my thoughts moved to the fact that there was corpses here. Even though she had learned to control her powers to one point where she had some control over it, however she still wasn't fully in control when she was asleep or unconscious. Hopefully she was conscious enough that she wasn't going to raise any bodies, because there were a lot of them and it would probably terrify her to see all the ghosts and relive the last moments before their deaths considering who might have killed them in the first place.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't immediately realize that I wasn't alone in the basement. I couldn't see him at first, but I could smell another werewolf in the room. The thing was that he smelt more wolf than human, which initially made me even more wary.

"Good, you are awake," the werewolf said with a southern accent. He stepped out of the shadows and moved closer to the cage. "That means we can begin."

I glared at him. This werewolf was what Tori would describe as a 'hottie'. He had blue eyes, dark blonde curls and a rugged face that looked like it came straight out of a magazine. His body was strong, powerful and well muscled. In other words he was a powerful and dangerous werewolf, who can probably kill me in a thousand ways without anyone ever finding my body again. So I'm officially screwed.

The werewolf entered the cage and shut it before he grabbed my arms and chained me to one of the bars. I tried to struggle, but he didn't seem too worried about it. He was quiet in his movements and didn't say anything. I didn't know if I should be more afraid by his silence or not, but his eyes stared into mine and I could almost feel his nature screaming to attack and defend his pack.

"Tell me who you are," the werewolf said, not leaving his gaze on me. "Before we need to do it the hard way."

I kept my silence. There was no use in talking. People in general annoyed, so I didn't see the point in talking now. Unfortunately people tend to see my silence as an attitude of stubbornness and unsociable nature. He pulled out a roll of plastic and taped it around my face and mouth, making me unable to breathe. My body screamed in desperation for air. I wanted to scream out, but I remembered that if I screamed the more air I would lose. So it seemed more reasonable to stay silent and preserve air. This was apparently not the reaction he had expected from me, so he poked a hole in the plastic, letting me breathe in the air.

"I will ask you again. Who are you?"

"Derek," I snarled at him. I really didn't like this guy. Sure, normally I would actually be a little excited in meeting another werewolf who didn't eat human after a hunt or didn't want to kill me for payment, but this guy had done this before and didn't care the slightest if he ever should have to kill me.

"Were you born as one or were you bitten by another werewolf?"

"I was born as a werewolf," I murmured. I really didn't want to tell him the truth, but I had a feeling that if I didn't he was going to tape my mouth again or worse harm Chloe in order to get me to talk. So my priority was first to keep her safe rather than my own well-being.

"Who's your father?" he asked. I didn't answer that question, not wanting to admit to anyone let alone to myself that Zachary Cain was my biological father. What mattered to me was that Kit Bae was my father, even if he wasn't my father by blood.

However my silence wasn't very appreciated and he once again taped plastic over my mouth. And this time he let the tape on longer, watching me fight for air and waited for me to beg for it.

"Clay," someone called out. I couldn't see who it was, but I knew it was an unknown older man, who probably had more status than Clay had in the pack. "What have he told you?"

"Nothing much other than his name," Clay responded, before he ripped the plastic tape off me. I inhaled and exhaled the air in heavy heaves. This was torture to endure, but I couldn't let them do anything to Chloe.

"Your father?" Clay asked again, with less patience than before.

"Kit Bae," I answered, even though knowing that they wouldn't believe he was my father based on the fact his surname was Asian and I didn't have any Asian traits about me. And my assumption was right as Clay moved to a whip that was lying on the chair next to him, which I hadn't been aware of before. He threw the whip hard against my skin and felt the pain flow through my body. Somehow it wasn't an unusual tactic against werewolves, I had experienced being whipped before by the Edison group, and they were even more ruthless to me than Clay was. So it didn't pain me the same way both Clay and the other werewolf expected it would. After a while of being harmed by Clay's whip, he stooped and turned his attention back on the other werewolf while he left me panting.

"It seems this one is unwilling to talk no matter what I throw at him, Jeremy," Clay murmured. "Maybe we should bring down the girl to get him to talk."

Just by thinking of them dragging Chloe down here, seeing me tied up and tortured was enough for me to react furiously.

"Don't you dare bring her into this," I exclaimed, making both Clay and Jeremy turn to look at me in shock. They thought I was a common mutt at first, wanting to protect Chloe because she was some kind of snack to me. However judging from my reaction about bring her down was enough to say our relationship was deeper than just friends. "If you want my biological father's name. Then fine, it's Zachary Cain!"

Both of them was quiet for while until I heard Jeremy mumbling something about not being possible since they killed him eighteen-nineteen years ago, but it seemed they didn't doubt it because Jeremy looked at me closely to see any family traits between Zachary Cain and me. Apparently based on my biological grandfather Theo Cain, I had inherited my father's appearance and body structure with the exception of my dark almost black hair. I guess Jeremy came to the same conclusion when his eyes dilated in revelation.

"That would explain why he wasn't aware of the rules or being on Pack territory, but that doesn't explain that unusual scent about him. _What? Unusual smell_, I thought to myself. Then I realized he might be talking about the fact that I was genetically modified werewolf. It makes sense that I probably wouldn't smell like a normal werewolf, but I got more worried about what would happen if they found out about that fact. Dad told me that the Pack killed anyone who posed as a threat towards them and other werewolves, so I knew it was smarter to keep that information for myself.

"Are you aware you caused quite a scene back at the town?" Jeremy asked softly, but with a stern voice that held authority. I almost felt that I couldn't go against, which was crazy since I wasn't part of the Pack. So I shouldn't feel obligated to him, right?

"Yes," I confirmed. "What are going to do with me?"

My question wasn't by any means meant as rude or impatient. I don't have a death wish, but I was generally curious what they had in store for me.

"I don't know yet," Jeremy answered sincerely. Clay looked at him with a shocked expression. Apparently he assumed Jeremy knew what they were going to do with me. "But I will talk to the girl as well to see what she knows. Otherwise we might have to do some damage control."

_Damage control? He didn't mean…_I thought. If this werewolf insinuated that they were going to harm Chloe in any way, then I wasn't going to sit back and let them. Which was why I tried to pounce on him despite being tied up and trapped in a cage. I felt my restraints pulling and hurt my hands, but the only thing I could think about was Chloe, my best friend, girlfriend and mate. I have yet to admit to her that she was my mate, but how dare they to think about killing her. Our connection is unbreakable and if they killed her, I feared that I'm going to lose my humanity and disappear from earth itself, because a world without her wasn't worth living.

"Don't you dare touch her!" I bellowed. "If you even try to kill her, then I will kill you all."

That was when Clay grabbed my shirt hard and stared me down with pure hatred and fury in his eyes. I know it wasn't smart to threaten them, but my wolf side was now in control and he was out to protect his mate and pack from anyone who posed as a threat to him. Jeremy remained stoic about my threat and Clay holding me in a grip where he could kill me without feeling the slightest remorse about it. Chloe told me that sometimes she saw that I reacted with something other than pure logic and emotions. I reacted with instincts, which actually scared me to death, knowing that I didn't have any control over my actions. However what I saw behind Clay's blue eyes was something I could feel familiarity to, his actions was pure instinct and he calculated every move I did. Planning ahead what would be my last movement before I was dead.

"Enough, Clay!" Jeremy interrupted. "Let's let him be for now. We'll get to the bottom of this whether he wants to or not."

Clay didn't seem to want to follow Jeremy's order, but in the end he let go of his grip on me. He untied me and I fell on the ground. I could feel both pain and exhaustion from earlier come at me all at once, so it was no surprise that my scenery changed and gave into the darkness.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Here's the second chapter, and I hope you guys like it. I'm currently working as fast as I can completing the chapters for this story and I hope to get this story done this month, but I'm also busy with a paper for school which is due in the beginning November. So I will release the rest of the chapters when I'm done with this story. **

**I also want to thank you for the reviews, favorite and followings and I hope you guys will continue doing so. It is highly appreciated and I hope more people will read this story because I'm working really hard to finish it for you. And to bookwormlover4ever, I hope this author's note will make you little happy and I promise to that you are not going die in sadness. **


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

**Chloe**

I didn't know how long I been asleep, but when I woke up I was no longer in forest. Instead I was in a bright bedroom with beautiful paintings on the walls. Some of the paintings could even outmatch Simon's drawings in a landslide. Most of the paintings were of wolves in pack or running alone, but there were paintings of humans. My personal favorite was the paining of a silver-blond woman with her back towards the viewers. She was completely naked, but a big dark blond wolf was standing next to her almost like he was guarding or protecting her.

"Beautiful…" I whispered to myself. I moved closer to the painting, moving my hand towards to touch it when someone said:

"Thank you. I shall remind the artist that you like his works."

I yelped in surprise and turned around to see a tall and lean woman with the same silver-blond hair and blue eyes. I quickly realized she must have been the model of the painting, but I had not idea she was so strikingly beautiful in person.

"Sorry, you surprised me," I said with a small smile, not exactly sure what I was going to say to my kidnapper. I wanted to ask about Derek, but I was sort of afraid to ask her. Even though she was beautiful, she was also very intimidating like she was ready to pounce on me if I did anything. "Um…Where am I?"

"This is Stonehaven," the woman said, slightly unsure how to explain the situation to me. I couldn't help wondering why it was complicated to explain that I was probably at the Pack's home base. Unless she thought I was an outsider, which seemed likely at the moment. However she was honest and continued saying:

"Home base of the North American Werewolves."

"How long have I been here?" I wondered, while playing with a piece of my hair nervously.

"You have been here for three days now," the woman answered. Which meant that we have been captive here for three days and no one knew where we were. That's just great.

"Where is my friend?" I asked, not holding much hope that they would reveal too much fact about his location and physical condition. "The guy that was with me when you dragged us here."

"Our Alpha and a fellow pack member is questioning him at the moment," the woman stated, looking down at the floor like she knew something I didn't. Somehow I had a feeling they weren't just 'talking' to Derek, especially after those times we have encountered other werewolves. They weren't the type that just talked to solve problems.

"Can I see him?"

"I'm sorry, but no," the woman said regretfully. She must have seen my desire to see Derek, but she must have thought it wasn't safe for me to see him. "Until the Alpha deems your friend as trustworthy, you two can see each other."

"In other words until you have determined if he is a threat and danger to the pack or to me. Right?" I said skeptical.

She didn't say anything, but she had already confirmed my suspicion. That only meant that I had to figure out things on my own.

"My name is Elena," the woman finally said. "I'm afraid I can't let you leave this room, however if there should be anything you just have to say it and neither me or another member of the Pack will help you."

I nodded and told her my name before she left and closed the door behind her, leaving me once again alone. I didn't mind being left alone; it only meant it gave me an opportunity to summon Liz. The only hard thing about it was not to actually call for her out loud, considering the werewolves down-stairs with their very good hearing ability. And first lesson of being a genetically modified supernatural, never reveal that you are a supernatural. The second lesson was we always have each other's backs and only trust each other. So I concentrated hard on mentally summoning Liz, and for while I could feel this weird presence or rather many presences. Fear was starting to grow in me, knowing now that there might be ghosts on the property, but remembering my training I focused solely on Liz and ignoring the rest. It didn't take long before Liz appeared in front of me with her heart-warming smiles.

"Chloe!" Liz greeted. "You know that you only have to say my name and I will appear right? I don't need you to summon me, not that I don't appreciate that you called me. It's nice to have a change of pace you know…" Liz began rambling and I wasn't sure I was going to stop her from talking. It might be a good thing that Liz was a ghost at the moment instead of a living being, since if those werewolves heard her rambling we would have been screwed.

So I put one of my fingers on my lips, motioning that we needed to stay quiet or rather I had to stay quiet. She seemed to understand what I was trying to convene. I looked around the room to find something I could use to communicate with her, and found a piece of paper and pen and wrote:

**Can't talk here, there are werewolves in this house.**

Liz understood and said, "I was wondering why the sudden secrecy. Okay, what do you need help with? Your favorite ghost spy is here to help you."

I smiled at her reply and quickly wrote on the paper again.

**Look around the place to find any exits and see if you can find Derek and see if he is okay. Then return back so we can discuss our next step.**

She nodded and agreed with our current plan before she disappeared from the room. While she would look around the place and find Derek's location, I would look around the room to see if there were any chances of getting out of here without leaving the room. I learned quickly that the room where I residing in was on the second floor with the view to the front yard from the balcony, so unless I wanted to announce to the whole Pack about escaping this was the right way to go. And if tried to leave my room through the door they would hear and try to lock me up here, which was definitely not an option. _Argh, this is so frustrating to be unable to do anything,_ I thought as I lied down on the floor with a great view of the roof panels. I could see why Derek had disliked being hidden up on the roof back at the Andrew's safe house.

Thankfully Liz appeared a couple of minutes later. However her mood had decreased into more of gloomy feeling and her heart-warming smile was long gone from her face. I quickly took the paper and began writing:

**What? Did you find something?**

"Yeah, I found something, but I'm pretty sure you are not going to like it," Liz answered. "There are no exit routes and there are three werewolves in the living room and one of them is this cute guy…."

Liz began to get out of focus and I just looked at her with disinterest in this cute guy she was talking about. So when she saw my expression, she continued her lookout report, "Anyway there are two werewolves down there keeping Derek in cage down in the basement. And he looks worst to wear if you know what I mean. He is both hurt and he looks like his starting to get ill or something."

I thought over what she was telling me. I got immediately worried that Derek was hurt, but I got even more worried that he looked ill. It sounded like he was going to change soon, which might be bad considering where they are right now. Theses werewolves are experienced fighters and they could probably kick Derek's butt because of it, even more in their wolf form. I'm worried they could actually hurt him and there is also that fact that Derek is terrified to change alone. I could let him be by himself, even if it meant putting myself in possible danger.

So we needed a plan to rescue Derek and get the hell out of here. I started to pace back and forth while thinking how I'm supposed to get past these people and bust him out. I discussed a potential plan with Liz by pen and paper, which could actually work if the timing was just perfect and they are caught off guard. I assumed they are more familiar dealing with werewolves than other supernatural beings, so I have an advantage along with having a telekinesis-powered ghost as backup. I looked at Liz and we grinned at each other. We're going to save Derek and I'm pretty sure he is not going to like the plan on how we're going to do it either.

**.**

**.**

**. **

**New chapter to my dear readers, I hope you will like it. I'm working on the last chapters and soon this story will be complete, I can't wait till then. And let me explain that this story is not going to be written over 30K or possibly not even 20K. It is meant to be a short story with short chapters since I don't really have time to write long stories, at least not for now when I'm busy with school and about to take my exams. **

**In this chapter I wrote it in Chloe's point of view and the next one will be written from her POV as well, so I hope you guys enjoys it. Honestly I prefer write from Derek's point of view or a guy's point of view in general. I don't know guys seems easier to write about than girls, girls can be so complicated and messed-up like hell on wheels. Derek is fun and easier to understand the reasons behind his actions, while I feel Chloe can be one person one moment and then another person the next. **

**Anyway thank you for the reviews, favorite and followings and I hope you will continue doing so. I'm glad that there are people who appreciate my work even if there are some SPAG errors, which I will fix when I have time to spare or when I actually feel up to fix up my errors. The next chapter will be out soon, so until then...**

**xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

**Chloe**

Liz rechecked everyone's position in the house before we planned to execute our plan. When she got back she told me that the only change was that one of the werewolves that had been in the basement with Derek, had moved to the kitchen to prepare dinner. This was perfect since now I had only one werewolf to deal with down in the basement. Of course there was the thing that I couldn't exactly fight a werewolf, let alone multiple werewolves except possibly Derek, but that was because I fought what he would call dirty.

Anyway on Liz's signal I opened the door to the hallway and we stepped out and headed towards the stairs. In my mind I kept chanting that I didn't force myself to keep quiet. According to Derek he could hear me better when I'm forcing myself to stay quiet, so hopefully it was the same for these guys. Liz moved beside me and was actually quiet for once, not that I'm complaining or anything, but sometimes it could get a little too much if you know what I mean.

I walked slowly, not forceful down the stairs when I stopped in the middle of the stairs. Voices came from the living room on the right side of the stairs and I knew that it was a stupid thing to do right now, but my curiosity won over and I listened in on their conversation.

"Have Clay and Jeremy broken through to the Mutt yet?" said a young man. He sounded like the young guy from the forest who called me kitten. Liz pointed out the voice, as the guy she thought was the cute one.

"No, the only time they ever seem to break through to him is when they begins to talk about the girl," Elena answered. "He seems rather protective of her, don't you think so Nick?"

"Yeah, you should have seen him when he tried to protect her in forest," Nick laughed. "He practically tried to kill the poor guy from the café for touching her and again when I tried to retrieve her in forest. Man, he went crazy and that Mutt kind of reminds me of how protective Clay are over you and the kids."

"He does not," Elena argued, but she too laughed along with Nick. "Alright, the Mutt's overprotectiveness reminds me of Clay, but you better not tell him that. He would probably kick your ass for that comparison."

"Probably," Nick anticipated. I was "You are aware that that little girl is standing in the middle of the stairs right now, listening on our conversation and trying to get her boy-toy and escape."

I didn't hear Elena's response, but a second moment later both the young guy from the forest and Elena came out from the living room and stood right in front of Liz and me. _Okay, new plan. Just get through this without getting caught and killed,_ I thought before I gave Liz a signal to take offensive action. I turned and saw Liz focusing her powers before she used it to lift a little yet heavy statue and hit Nick on the side of his head. Nick stumbled down in surprise; meanwhile Elena was about to pounce when Liz once again knocked her out with another statue.

* * *

><p>I ran the rest of the stairs and Liz directed me towards the basement. As we ran I could hear someone going towards the stairs, so it was possibly the guy from the kitchen heard or sensed that something wasn't right and went to check up on Nick and Elena, which meant I didn't have much time before this other guy would be after me. So when we reached the door to the basement, I pulled it open and got face to face with a totally different guy. He looked similar to Elena, blond-haired, blue-eyed and well built. The only difference was that Elena was attractive, while this guy was heart-stopping gorgeous and at the same time had the charm of a viper. For a moment he looked at me for a second, like he wasn't sure who I was and what he was going to do with me, but when that moment passed he must have taken a decision that I was a potential threat and was about to attack. I don't know why I did it, but I gave Liz the signal to knock him out while I took a shot and punched him straight in the face. Then Liz used her power and threw something at this guy real hard. He was definitely surprise by both assaults as he fell and rolled down the basement stairs. I gazed down at him and half expected him to stand up again to kick my ass, but it seemed like he had lost consciousness. Tentatively I walked down the stairs and when I got to the bottom of the stairs, I moved as far away from the unconscious body as I could. <em>This is too weird. It wasn't supposed to be this easy to fight werewolves. You have been shot, attacked by both living and dead people and almost getting killed by a group of crazy supernaturals. None of that have ever been this easy, <em>I thought to myself in panic. Derek had told all those stories about werewolves and how challenging it was encountering the Pack and werewolves in general. So I couldn't help think that this was going way to smoothly, especially when it was just Liz and I. We are a good power-duo, but we are not _that_ good or lucky.

After I asked Liz to be on the lookout for the last and still conscious werewolves, I gathered a closer sight of the basement and was shocked to find a huge lion cage in the middle of the room. Of course I knew about the cage when Liz mentioned it earlier, but seeing it with my own eyes was even more horrifying than I could even imagine. Tears was almost streaming down my cheeks by seeing my boyfriend locked inside a cage, lying on the floor, hurt and in pain from both the torture and the change process.

"Derek!" I shouted and leaped towards the bars that were separating us from each other. "Are you okay? Answer me please!" His clothes was scattered around the cage except for his underwear, which he was still had on whenever he changed into a wolf, but his head was bowed down and his arms was wrapped around his stomach like he was holding it in pain. But when he heard my voice his head tilted up and I stared into those beautiful green eyes, I saw all the pain and fear he was currently feeling.

"Chloe?" Derek said surprised, almost like it was unexpected to see me here, trying to rescue him. However the surprise changed fast into anger and worry, meaning he was going to snap on me again. "What are you doing here? Are you crazy fighting Pack werewolves alone?!"

"I'm here to rescue you and get us out of here!" I snapped back at him. "And no, I'm not being stupid or crazy and don't you dare accuse me of being such!"

"Well, coming here is not exactly your brightest idea so far," Derek said sarcastically. He moved closer to the bars to be closer to me. I wasn't sure if it was to be closer to argue with me or to be actually close to me and make sure I was alright, but I figured that it was possible a mix of those two options unless Derek decided to be spontaneous and do something unexpected, which was highly unlikely since Derek is definitely not spontaneous.

"Whatever you say, Derek," I said. "Are you okay? You don't look so good. Is it because you are about to change right now?"

Before Derek could answer any of my questions, his head bowed down and his back snapped as a preparation for his change. All annoyance with Derek disappeared and was replaced with worry. I leaned in closer to comfort him, but it was difficult to do so because of the bars. I could of course try and get the keys from the guy who was lying unconscious on the floor, but I was kind of scared to go near him since I felt that he could just unexpected pounce and attack if I tried anything. Luckily I managed to reach out my hand and stroked his back; slowly Derek began to relax and looked less panicked.

"Feeling better?" I asked.

"Not really," Derek said breathless. "I should probably get on my fours and get ready for pain more horrible than death."

"You should probably do that before these guys come back to it and you get an awkward audience," I said, trying to make a joke. However I realized quickly that it was rather a bad attempt at the moment. "Don't worry, Liz is standing guard by the door and I think this guy might stay blacked out for while yet, but I don't want to take any chances. Anyway this is more important right now than our escape."

"You should go," Derek grunted as he stretched his arms and legs and went on his four. "I'll be fine, so go before they get the chance to hurt and kill you for doing something stupid like taking out werewolves alone with just a ghost as backup."

"Hey, she is first of all the best ghost protector ever, so don't judge!" I exclaimed. "Secondly, I'm not leaving you here alone while you're about to change in a house filled with werewolves that can possibly kill you in hundred and nineteen ways without anyone ever finding your body again."

For second he looked at me like he waited for the punch line in this joke, but when he didn't get it he shook his head. I'm pretty sure he was thinking that I was being far too stupid and stubborn for my own good, but he knew very well that I wasn't going to change my mind about staying so he didn't argue with me. And even though he didn't say it out loud, but both of us knew that he really didn't want me to leave and wanted me to stay while he was changing. Ever since the first time he changed back at Lyle House, I have always been helping through the pain and the fear he was going through. The only time he has changed by himself was that time I was captured by the Edison group back at Andrew's safe house, but he hated it and refused to do it alone or with anyone else other than me. I felt both embarrassed and pleased that Derek felt so comfortable with me, that he was okay with me watching him change only in his underwear.

It didn't take long before Derek's body began changing. His human features were replaced with paws and black fur grew out. And despite the circumstances things seemed to go smoothly with his change. Derek was almost completely in his wolf form when a voice shouted and caught my attention.

"What are you doing?!"

I turned to look at whoever was shouting and was surprised to see an unknown man standing at the stairs, glaring at Derek and me with fury and oddly enough worry. The man seemed almost afraid

"Get away from him!" the man warned me, while keeping careful eyes on Derek. "Get away from him right now!"

"No-no, it's okay," I tried to handle this situation. "We have done this before. He's not going to hurt me. He wouldn't do it to me, and even if he did hurt he didn't mean hurting me."

I realized that my excuse sounded similar to excuses an abused wife would say while trying to defend her horrible husband. So it was no wonder he didn't look even slightly relaxed and moved closer and very tentatively.

"Please don't take me away from him," I begged. "He needs me and I need to be with him. So I'm going to ask again, please don't take me away."

Derek tilted up and looked at what were going on for a moment and the next moment he was looking at me in his wolf form. The man used the opportunity when Derek was completely in his wolf form and quickly grabbed my arms and pulled me away from Derek and the cage. This action didn't go very well with Derek, so he began growling and attacked the bars, trying to get hold on the man holding me. Even though Derek couldn't talk while he was wolf, you could easily understand what he was trying to say, _hands off my girlfriend_. I guess I should feel flattered that Derek was so protective of me, but right now it was doing a lot more bad than good.

"Derek!" I exclaimed, not wanting him to continue hurting himself while trying to break out of the cage and going all Godzilla on everyone. "It's fine. Everything is going to be fine."

That didn't seem to calm Derek even the slightest, and he looked ready to chew this guy's face off. The man that was holding my arm turned his gaze back at the handsome yet scary guy who had just woken up and began to stand up.

"Are you okay Clay?" my captor asked with concern in his voice. Mr. Handsome, but scary or I should rather say Clay, nodded his head and looked up towards the stairs. And almost immediately my captor seemed to have understood the gesture and continued. "Elena and Nick are fine, they were just knocked-out for a couple of minutes and the kids are still away with Paige and Lucas."

Clay nodded once again before he moved closer to the cage and carefully opened the door and closed it behind him. I don't know what he was going to do to Derek, but I only feared the worst when he too began to strip off all of his clothes and went on his fours to change into a wolf as well. I looked away because seeing Derek almost naked was one thing, but seeing a stranger naked was a whole different thing. Both my captor and I waited for sometime when Clay had transformed into a dark blond wolf and immediately began to attack Derek, who had focused mostly on my safety and me instead of worrying about Clay.

"W-what is he going to do?" I asked my captor and looked at him to read his expression, however he kept a straight face and continued to stare at the two wolves in the cage. For a minute I thought he was going to ignore my question, but he answered carefully:

"He's going to fight him. It is only fair that both parties are in the same form, whether they are wolves or not."

Derek and Clay circle around each other in the cage, waiting for one of them to make the first move. Neither of them seemed to want to cave in and make the first move, but in the end it was Clay that lost his patience and pounced at Derek. The blond wolf jumped on Derek's body and tried to overpower him by biting and putting his entire weight on Derek, smothering in the process. Somehow Derek managed to swiftly get out of Clay's grip, but didn't do anything to attacking him back instead waited for a perfect moment to strike his attack. And when Clay tried to once again pounce at him, but this time Derek was quicker and jumped and pushed Clay hard into the bars. Neither of them seemed to back down from the fight and continued trying to win over the other.

I was almost afraid to ask my next question, but I needed to know.

"How long will they continue fighting like this?"

"Until one of them is dead. That is how we handle mutts that we can't control."

I could feel my tears building up in my eyes and fear grow a hundred times worse. They were really going to kill him and for what, for causing ruckus in a local café. We have been through far worse near-death situations, so we were not going to die here. Not on my watch.

I began to struggle myself out of my captor's grip, but he kept a tight grip on my arm and was way stronger than you would assume for someone who looked like he was in the beginning of his forties. I didn't get discourage and instead I did everything I could to get him to release his grip. Nothing seemed to work and then I saw Liz hovering on my captor's other side. She seemed to understand what I wanted her to do without me saying the actual words. She concentrated and lifted a whip and began throwing a whip at my captor. However he seemed to have noticed this action and used his arm to block any major damage Liz used with the whip and was surprised to see a whip floating in mid-air without anyone handling it. He let go of his grip on my arm in order to do so, which gave me an opportunity to get Derek and I out of here. While Liz get him distracted, I ran over to the cage door and yelled out:

"Derek!"

The black wolf turned his attention on me for a short second, knowing well that it was dangerous to lose his guard when he was facing a far more experienced opponent, and he seemed to understand what I wanted him to do, but he quickly tried to get Clay of his back literally and ran towards the door with Clay following after him. I knew that this was one-shot attempt to get Derek out of the cage; I opened it so Derek could escape and closed it a second later just as Clay was about to escape the same way Derek did. Somehow I managed to lock it, so Clay could get out and neither Derek nor I wasted time and hurried up the stairs. I could hear my captor call after us, but we didn't stop and continue towards the main entrance and ran out the door like the devil was chasing after us.

* * *

><p>We made it only to the front yard when Elena, Nick and Clay appeared on the front porch. I had not clue how they managed to catch up to us so quick, but I didn't have the time to question it at the moment. They seemed to have made a battle plan how to take us out as Elena and Nick moved towards me, meanwhile Clay headed straight towards Derek. I moved closer to Derek, feeling his soft fur brushed my legs and I looked down and saw Derek standing in front of my legs. It was his wolf way of saying 'don't get any closer', which I supported at the moment. I prepared myself that I was going to raise the dead corpses that was scattered around this entire property meanwhile Derek looked ready to pounce back at Clay.<p>

"Enough!" my captor from the basement commanded. Oddly enough all of them including Clay moved their gaze at the man and followed the man's command. I thought it was strange that they all had this plan they were about to execute and then they give up on it like nothing had happened. Then I realized this guy must be the Alpha of the Pack, meaning the big mafia boss among werewolves. _Okay, now we are definitely screwed. _

"You two," the man said with authority and pointed at Derek and me. "Come back inside. We shall talk about this, so we can get to the bottom of this mess."

Derek and I looked at each other for a second, considering what the man was suggesting. We both concluded that what the Alpha suggested seemed reasonable and besides it wasn't like we could outrun them or fight back since they was stronger and far more experienced fighting than Derek, Liz and I combined even with our modified powers. So we followed after the Alpha back into the house, escorted by Elena, Nick and Clay. _This was going to be interesting,_ I thought as I walked into the house and the door was shut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**New chapter, I hope you like it. I'm working on the last two chapters right now and then this story will be officially complete. I can't wait and I hope more of you will appreciate this story despite me not writing on my stories. It might not be this long story you all expect, but I do believe it is worth reading. The idea behind this story was that I began see these similarities between characters from DP and WOW series and I thought it might be interesting to write a story where these characters meet each other. **

**Thank you for the reviews, favorite and followings. I hope you will continue doing so and I will release chapters as soon as I can. Until then...**

**xXrebelgirl07Xx **


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

**Derek**

When we entered the house, Jeremy asked Clay and me to change back. I tried to drag Chloe along, but Jeremy won't have it. He lead her into the library/home office, meanwhile Clay lead me back to the basement where we left our clothes and changed back into our human forms. Even though I have changed multiple times and gotten sort of used to the pain, but I really preferred that I didn't have to change with Clay around and get a front row seat on his nude body. The change back went swiftly and pretty much painful, but I wasn't very focused on the pain. Instead my mind was going haywire, worried if it was such a good idea to leave Chloe alone with these guys. I prayed that she was alright and didn't try to do something stupid, which was a constant occurrence with her.

We put on our clothes and I was dragged into the library with Clay silently keeping his eyes on my every move, in case I tried to escape or something. As if I was going to leave Chloe alone with these people. I may be a genetically modified werewolf, but I'm not insane.

So when the two of us entered the library/home office Chloe was sitting on the couch, looking slightly uncomfortable despite trying to make pleasant small talk with Jeremy, who took time to quietly observe her like she was some mystical creature from another world. When she saw me and I took the seat next to her, she smiled and slowly took my hand and squeezed it to comfort me. Normally I wouldn't be very open with my affection with people around, but the situation seemed to call for me to comfort my girlfriend who is in a house filled with killer werewolves that can strike at any minute.

"I think it is reasonable to introduce ourselves before we begin," Jeremy said, turning for second to look at the other people in the room before he continued saying, "I'm Jeremy Danvers and the former Alpha of the Pack."

That took both Chloe and I by surprise. We thought that Jeremy was the Alpha, since everyone seemed to have followed his commands and he had this air of higher authority.

"Sorry, I only assumed that you were the Alpha," Chloe said. I remained quiet and decided that Chloe should do all the talking because my terrible people skills and I wasn't holding my breath that my skills was going to improve by talking to these guys.

"That's understandable to assume that, but the real Alpha is Elena Michaels," Jeremy pointed at the only other woman in the room. The blonde-haired woman nodded slight and smiled gently at Chloe. I have to admit that it was unexpected that the Alpha was a woman and not that I was being sexist, but I found it a little hard to believe that this woman was the one who could decide if they should kill us or not.

"And you have already met Nick Sorrentino and my foster son Clayton Danvers," Jeremy continued saying. I realized that it was Nick we had stumbled upon back at the town and called Chloe a little kitten, like he was flirting with her. So you could say that I don't like neither Clay nor Nick at the moment, but oddly enough Chloe seemed fascinated by them and didn't seemed worried by the fact that they were werewolves.

"I guess it is our turn," Chloe stated after she greeted them with her hundred watts smile. "Okay, my name is Chloe Saunders. And you have already met Derek, my boyfriend."

When they heard that I was her boyfriend, you could only assume what they were thinking. _This sweet and beautiful girl was dating the anti-social werewolf and she actually looked like she meant what she was saying. Yeah, that is definitely boosting my confidence level up a notch. _

They waited for me to give some kind of response, but I remained quiet. I preferred getting all the facts before I began sharing with other people, of course Chloe tried work on my people skills, but most of the attempts have been unsuccessful so far.

"Alright, I hope you will explain why you are here and what had happened back at the town," Jeremy asked. He signaled that the rest to take a seat and Elena, Nick and Clay sat down on the couch on the across from the one Chloe and I was sitting on. Nick and Elena seemed rather pleasant about hearing our story, while Clay glared at me and ignored Chloe. He was simply rude and my wolf side had this instinct to kick his ass, but my reasonable human side concluded that I had no chance.

"We are aware that werewolves, who don't belong to the Pack, should stay clear out of the Pack's territory and avoid it. And we're sorry about entering your territory without permission, but our bus stopped here because of engine problem."

"So as for you two being here was pure accidently," Jeremy said straightforwardly. "Then why would your presence start a fight with the locals, drawing the attention to not only to us, but drawing the attention to yourselves and the rest of supernatural community."

Jeremy must have figured out that Chloe was a supernatural as well due to all that has happened and the fact that she was very much aware of werewolves. Otherwise both she and I would have been killed on the spot, since there were rules about revealing the werewolf nature to humans. Of course there was a couple of rules I didn't care much off, but I could understand what he was trying to say. However Chloe was certainly not as understanding with what he was telling her.

"No, you are misunderstanding. One of the local boys was harassing me and I tried to make him go away, but he won't take the hint. So Derek said something to get him to back off and the guy started the fight," Chloe flared up and rose up from her seat. Her gaze glared at Jeremy for accusing us for being reckless and putting the supernatural community at risk. Some part of me also believed that she was not only trying to defend herself, but rather defend me for their prejudice over me. _Yet another reason why you love her, she loves you and she is willing to do anything to defend you. _

Jeremy didn't seem at least offended by Chloe's outburst. He leaned closer and stared at her. Chloe calmed down and sat down again, but she continued to stare back at Jeremy distraught. "Alright, the story seems to fit with what Nick and Antonio told me." Jeremy said, while looking at Nick and Elena to confirm their views on the subject. They nodded and then Elena began saying:

"May I ask you something, what kind of supernatural are you?"

Her question was directed to Chloe, seeing as I haven't spoken since I got here and I wasn't going to, not until Clay stopped glaring at me like I was a threat. Sure, I could understand that he was protecting his family, but it was starting to annoy me. _We are definitely not going to be good pals anytime soon. Clay reminded me of myself, with the whole intimidating and silent approach. He also reminded me of myself with the way he tried to protect Elena and the Pack. A little creepy that we are so similar, especially when I couldn't stand that guy, _I thought to myself.

"I'm a necromancer," Chloe said, slightly embarrassed. She didn't really like to talk about her ability to speak and raise dead bodies.

"I'm kind of surprised, I thought for a moment that you were a half-demon because you managed to lift things in mid-air," Elena stated.

"I have a ghostly friend, who is a Volo half-demon. She is a good back-up when you don't have much fighting abilities."

"Fascinating," Elena said with this exaggerated tone. I didn't really care much for her tone and I had this distinctive feeling that she wasn't really sincere about her opinion. "However tell me why you and your boyfriend don't smell like an ordinary werewolf and an ordinary necromancer. And don't try lying to me about it, I already know that there is something going on here and I want to know what that is."

Chloe turned to look at me, mentally asking me what we're going to do. The truth was enough reason why they should kill us on the spot. It didn't matter if we were not as dangerous like we are made up to be, if they heard about the experiments they might not care to listen to what we had to say. Still it might be a good idea to tell the truth, dad told me that the Pack wasn't as vicious as it used to be after Jeremy Danvers took over. And even though I wasn't as trusting as Chloe could be, I was willing to try if it meant that it protected Chloe, my family and my friends.

"We smell different because we are not ordinary supernatural beings. The Edison group researched and experimented on supernaturals. The St. Cloud funded the research for an unknown reason. Anyway our abilities have been genetically modified, which explains why we're different," I said bluntly. I saw no point in going around the bush; if they wanted to know the truth then I wasn't going to be pleasant about it.

Everybody except for Chloe and I looked shocked over what I had just told them. Nick reacted the same way, as Simon would have done, leaving his mouth fall a couple of inches down. You could almost see the flies flying into his open mouth. Meanwhile Elena and Jeremy seemed like they have encountered something similar before. Clay remained as stoic as ever, not saying one word. _Stupid bastard. _

"H-how…w-what happened?" Elena stuttered, trying to assemble questions in her mind.

I realized that we had to explain our entire history in order to make them understand, which meant that we were going to stay here for a while.

"Well, it all began with…" Chloe began telling our story; meanwhile I leaned back in the seat and I helped along. I would have never thought that I was going to give voluntarily our life history to the Pack. Hell is definitely going to rise after this.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Here's the new chapter you have been waiting. I hope you like it and I will release the next chapter tomorrow. I'm currently working on the last chapter and I hope to release it on October 31st, on Halloween of all nights. Perfect time considering what kind of story this is. **

**Thank you for the reviews, favorite and followings, and I hope you will continue doing so. I really appreciate that you guys that you review, you can also PM me if you like. I will answer as quick as possible if you do. And until tomorrow...**

**xXrebelgirl07Xx **


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

**Chloe **

It took us the entire afternoon explaining our entire history, leaving certain personal incidents out for privacy issue. The Pack remained quiet the entire time, only asking a few questions along the way. However they never voiced their opinion on our story and about us in general, so both Derek and I knew they were going to discuss this later without us around in order to come to a decision about us.

When we were finally done telling our story, we were all hungry and tired to care about anything else. Which was why we ate a quiet dinner with the Pack members and I quickly learned that a werewolf's appetite was enormous. I mean that I ate like a bird compared to Derek and the rest of werewolves. During the dinner we met the other werewolf from the forest who was apparently Nick's father. I learned quickly that the reason why I hadn't seen him earlier was because he had some business outside the Pack to do. I felt sort of awkward eating dinner with werewolves at first, but Elena, Jeremy and Nick talked pleasantly with me. However I felt that even when they spoke nicely to me, it felt forced and that made me feel uncomfortable. Luckily Derek noticed my discomfort and asked if we could be excuse for the evening after going through such an eventful day. Jeremy let us back into the room where I had resided in and it was no surprise this time that they locked the door.

Derek didn't look at all worried about it, but we both knew that he wasn't likely to show if he was worried or not about being locked up, especially when he was locked up by the Edison group as a child.

"Do you think we did the right thing?" I asked. Derek had been looking at one of the paintings in the room when I brought up the question. He turned to look at me before he moved to hold me in his arms. I always felt safe with Derek, even if Aunt Lauren or the Pack didn't believe me. I could always count on him and he could always count on me.

"I hope so," Derek said into my hair. "But no matter what happens I promise you that nothing is going to you."

"I know, but you have to promise me as well that nothing is going to happen to you," I replied and looked at him for a second. His eyes reflected love and sincerity, but I could also see concern and insecurity. Derek wasn't a person who would lie to me or anyone else and he would never promise something if he knew that he couldn't keep it. However if he had to protect me than he was willing to give up his own life in order to do so. "Promise me Derek. If you jump, I jump."

"Isn't that a quote from Titanic?" Derek asked, looking at me slightly confused. I was actually surprised that Derek remembered the movie, let alone a quote from it. I may not be a romantic-comedy girl, but that movie was a classic. And somehow I managed to get Derek along to watch it with me and he remembered the movie despite falling asleep almost right away in the beginning of the movie.

"I'm surprised that you remember. You are getting good at remembering my movies," I joked. I stood on my toes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yeah, well I like to please my girlfriend, who I rarely get time to spend some alone time with because there always something that gets in the way."

I smiled at him and he leaned in and kissed me on the lips. At first it was sweet and innocent, but the kiss quickly escalated into hot make-out session. Derek began moving towards the bed and I followed along. My hands brushed into his raven hair and moved down to his neck, while his hands went down to my waist before he got tired that I moved so slow that he lifted me up and carried me in the bridal style and let me down on the bed. He was hovering over me and looked at me with love and something else I have never seen before. His eyes were filled with lust and I was pretty sure that my eyes said the same thing as his. He leaned in to kiss me again and I moan in pleasure. My heart was speeding up and I felt the whole room was spinning like I was drunk or high on some kind of drug. I began to pull of his t-shirt and threw it on the floor. Derek moved his hand underneath my shirt and though I felt slightly embarrassed over the action, I didn't mind it. Then he took off my t-shirt as well and leaned back to get a better perspective of my half naked body.

"Beautiful. You're so beautiful," Derek whispered and carefully caressed my skin. Feeling so vulnerable and exposed in my light blue bra, I put my hand on his neck and tentatively pulled him closer to me. My lips kissed his warm neck and then I heard the wonderful sound of a moan coming from him. It was wonderful sound and I was having this wonderful feeling that I didn't want this moment end, but things were moving too fast and I really didn't want us making love for the first time at the Pack's headquarters. It would be both embarrassing for both us, but most of all it was slightly uncomfortable that the other occupants could not only listen very well about what we're doing. They could possibly smell it as well and that would be a big eww in my book.

"Derek," I spoke hastily. He leaned back to look at me and based on my face expression he knew what I was thinking and quickly moved away from me. I sat up on the bed looking at him, worried that my reluctance to move to the next step in our relationship had offended him or made him think that I didn't want him. Because trust me, I do want him more than I ever believed I would.

"Sorry," Derek said, picking up his discarded t-shirt and put it back on. "I shouldn't have forced myself on you.

"You have nothing to apologize for," I defended him. I moved closer and put both of my hand around his face and made him look at me. "You didn't do anything wrong. You didn't force yourself on me. Frankly I really didn't mind what you were doing. Trust me, I really wanted this to happen."

"You did?" Derek looked confused. He didn't understand if I wanted this then why did I stop it from happening. "Then why?"

"I did, but I don't think now is the best time to do it, if you know what I mean," I said, pointing at the door. Signaling that there were people around, who could be listening in on our 'activities'. Realization dawned upon him and his eyes dilated and his cheek turned slightly pink with the thought about what we had been about to do.

"God, I'm an idiot," Derek exclaimed and lied down on the bed. I did the same and lied down next to him, snuggling closer to him. For a second Derek didn't react, but then he pulled be closer to him. "I'm sorry again."

"Don't be," I reassured him. "However don't ever think that I stopped this because I didn't love you."

"I know," Derek kissed my forehead gently. "We probably should get some sleep. We have another long day ahead of us and after this exciting day I think we both need it."

I nodded and moved slightly to get comfortable. Derek pulled me closer and slowly in the warmth of his safe arms I closed my eyes and began to dream.

* * *

><p>The next morning I was surprised that I woke up before Derek. I stared at him and I could see signs of exhaustion on his features. He must have been very tired after everything that had happened yesterday, probably didn't get enough rest after changing back and forth between his human form and his wolf form. I didn't have the heart wake him up, so I slipped out of his grasp and went out of bed. Since neither Derek nor I had any change of clothes, I wore the clothes I had been wearing the last couple of days. I checked the door to see if it was still locked and when I turned the handle the door opened. <em>They must have unlocked the door earlier when we were still asleep, <em>I thought to myself. They must have gotten some sense of trust in us if they were willing to let us roam around as we pleased.

I wrote a quick note to Derek before I went down the stairs. I didn't see or hear anybody, but I didn't take much notice seeing as the front door by the entrance was slightly open. I wasn't sure if this was some kind of test or not, but I felt I needed some fresh air and if I sat down on the porch steps then it won't count as a escape attempt, right?

The wind blew calmly, making the leaves from the trees and from the ground dance in circles. Sitting on the porch looking at the scenery was so tranquil and almost made me think this might be a great place to live. Stupid thought considering where we were and how they might consider us a dangerous threat like others have done before, like Margaret and Russell.

"Thinking?" Elena asked, stopping my train of thoughts. I turned my head slightly to see her taking a seat next to me. I wasn't quite sure how to be around these people, the only time I really spoke to them was when we explained our situation, so it was strange that the Alpha wanted to speak to me.

"Yeah," I answered, turning my head back to the scenery. "Sorry if I wasn't supposed to go outside, but the door was open and I needed some fresh air to clear my mind."

"That's alright. I can understand the need to be alone and gather your thoughts," Elena said understanding. "Things must be very overwhelming for you here and I want to say that after hearing your story I was a little wary about you two, but I see that you two are good kids that was thrown into this dangerous world."

I turned to look at her facial expression to see whether she was being sincere or she was trying to win my trust. They say the eyes are mirrors to the soul, so when I looked into her blue eyes similar to my own, I saw not hesitation nor did I see fear reflecting from her eyes. She wasn't scared of me.

"Thank you for believing us," I thanked her, nodding my head as appreciation. "However is it just your own opinion? Because if it is then I'm asking for permission to leave and I promise we will never appear again and try not to pose as a threat towards the Pack."

Elena went quiet for a moment, possibly considering what I was telling her, while I was hoping that she would agree to this notion.

"After you guys left, we talked about it and most of us agreed with my opinion and if you don't believe us then you are allowed to leave if you wish to do so," Elena explained carefully. "Clay was the only one who was distrustful towards you, but please don't take it personal. He is always like that with everybody that isn't a part of the Pack. If you haven't guessed it earlier, he is not exactly a very social guy."

"I know what you mean," I laughed. "Derek is the same and very protective about the people he cares about."

"Wow, I never thought I could meet someone else who is so similar to my lover, the universe might tip over because of it," Elena laughed along with me. I felt my guard slipping and began to feel comfortable talking to Elena. We talked about several of things, some unrelated topics to our situation, but it was nice talking to her. I felt that we're bonding over how similar our personal histories were and how we both ended up falling in love with an anti-social werewolf.

Our talk was haltered when Jeremy appeared in the door behind us, looking sort baffled about our interaction, and informed us that it was time for breakfast and Derek was on his way down and was practically losing mind worried about me. I thanked him for the notice and stood up from my seat, telling Elena that Derek and I would be in the kitchen shortly. I walked back into house to search for Derek.

* * *

><p>I walked up the stairs, but stopped when I met up with Clay in the middle of the steps. He held the stoic expression on his face, but I didn't see that he was about to kill me any time soon. However that didn't mean he was pleased with me, considering the fact that I need punch him despite him having attacked yet. It was rude and I felt guilty, even though I did it to defend myself, I should at least apologize to him.<p>

He looked at me for a second before starting to wander down, while I remained standing there. If I ever got an opportunity to apologize in privacy than now was the perfect moment.

"I'm sorry," I explained. He stopped by my outburst and turned around to look at me again. His eyes gazing at me brought shivers on my skin, but I wasn't going to let his intimidating nature scare me. "For punching you yesterday and everything else. I mean I was trying to get to Derek and you were only trying to protect your family. It is obvious that I should have handled the situation better, which is why I'm sorry for what I did and I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive me."

He didn't reply, so I began walking up the stairs. I hoped that he believed me, even if he didn't forgive me for my actions. He walked down the stairs without making the slightest sound almost like a ghost. When I reached the top of the stairs I saw Derek, who had apparently observed the whole interaction between Clay and me. I went over to him and said:

"Hey, you're awake."

"Yeah, I woke up without you there, so I got a little worried. Especially by the fact that you have learned to sneak out quietly without me noticing," Derek said, pulling me closer to him. I almost wanted to giggle at how cute he was being all protective over little me, sometimes I wonder if his hair is going to turn gray before he has turned thirty because of all the constant worrying.

"Sorry, but you seemed tired after yesterday, so I didn't want to wake you up. Besides I got the opportunity to talk to Elena and she told me that we're on their good side for now at least."

Derek took a step back and gave me a skeptical look. He didn't believe it for a second that the Pack had a change of heart. Then again Derek had every reason to doubt them, but sometimes he could be too distrustful and actually more paranoid than I was with ghosts.

"Are you being serious? You believe that they all of a sudden harmless and they aren't going to kill us. Come on Chloe, you and I know that we can't trust anyone else other than ourselves. How you can you possibly believe that they trust us!" Derek exclaimed.

"If they wanted to hurt us, they would have done it already. And besides I talked with Elena and I didn't get the vibe from her that she wanted to kill us," I defended myself. I absolutely hated when Derek yelled at me for reasons he believed was stupid. Which is why wasn't going to back down just because he didn't agree with me. "Instead of looking at the situation as a threat towards us, look at it as an opportunity to learn more about werewolves. I know you have all these questions and you haven't met a werewolf that would be willing to talk to you about it without kidnapping you or pulling your head off."

Derek thought about what I was saying and even if he wasn't willing to admit it, he knew I had a point. This was a perfect opportunity and maybe we could gather some allies from the supernatural community who didn't want to kill us or use us for their own gain.

"Look, let's go down for breakfast and talk to Jeremy or Elena about it. I'm sure they are willing to talk to you and if they don't then we'll get out of here and you can say 'I told you so' that you love to say whenever you're right," I put a hand on his arm, to show him that I trusted him and what I suggested was in his best interest.

Derek was quiet for moment before he reluctantly nodded. I smiled a victorious smile and placed my hand into his and dragged him down the stairs.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I know that some of you thought that Chloe and Derek was going to have sex based on how things were esculating between them, but there are reasons to why they didn't 'do it'. One, I have no clue how to write such intimate interaction. I can't imagine it, let alone describe it truthfully. Two, it would be strange if they did have sex while staying at the Pack's home base. I know that Elena and Clay would have done it, but there is a difference between those two and Chlerek. **

**Anyway, I hope you guys read the story and review, favorite or following, or do all of it. The last chapter is still on the works, but I hope to be done with it tonight or early tomorrow. **

**xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

**Derek**

I didn't know if I should feel stupid for going along to Chloe's trust on the Pack or by the fact that she was right about it. When we got down to eat breakfast, Chloe had cast some kind of spell on them. They seemed relaxed and almost glad to see us, which was kind of disturbing considering that Clay and the others wanted us gone yesterday. Elena and Chloe talked like they had been friends for years and Jeremy must have heard our conversation earlier because now he was approaching me and wanted to answer all these questions I had since I had never been given the official guideline in werewolf hereditary. I looked at him with a wary face, almost thinking he was on crack or something, but he seemed genuinely interested in helping me so I took his suggestion. And I quickly regretted it when Jeremy said:

"After our talk, how about Clay helps you in learning how to fight? I mean I seen and heard that you can fight against experienced fighters like Liam Malloy and Ramon, but after that fight with Clay in the cage I believe you can be even better and need to experience more hand-to-hand combat with an exceptional opponent."

I almost choked my breakfast. The thought that bastard was going to teach me to fight was a horrible attempt on a joke. If he was going to fight me, it was going to be with me being his own personal punching bag. And it seemed I wasn't the only one who thought it was a bad idea.

"No, I'm not going to be teaching some stray mutt how to fight Pack werewolves," Clay exclaimed, rising up from his seat and glaring at both Jeremy and me.

"Clay!" Jeremy glared back at Clay. "You shall do as I say and that all I want to hear about it." It was kind of hard to believe that this guy wasn't the Alpha, because he held so much authority and no one dared to disobey him other than possibly Elena. And it seemed like since it was a direct command Clay couldn't disobey it, not sure why even though Jeremy wasn't the Alpha, but had a feeling it had something to do with the unconditional loyalty they had for each other.

"Fine," Clay said reluctantly. "Come on, Mutt." He rose from his seat and left the kitchen. He didn't want to wait around to do this later and apparently he expected me to follow him like a stupid sheep. I turned to look at Chloe, who gave me an encouraged look and smiled gently.

"Have fun and I'll see you later, I will be hanging out here with Elena and Jeremy unless you want me to watch…" Chloe said with a joking tone. I considered what she was saying, but I decided that it might be best that she stayed out of this particular werewolf session. Both of her own safety, but also because she could be a distraction that I didn't need when I was with Clay.

"I'll be fine, but promise not to cause trouble while I'm gone," I said and began to walk out of the kitchen. She followed after me and whispered, but I could hear very clearly:

"It is not like I'm looking for trouble. I promise I will be a good girl if you promise not to piss off Clay too badly."

I grunted at her, while she kissed me gently on the cheek and said good luck before she walked away and back to the kitchen. For a second I stood there frozen by her kiss, not matter how many times she kissed she still managed to take my breath away. Then I realized that I was making Clay waiting, so I walked out of the house and to the back yard.

* * *

><p>If I ever thought Clay was good fighting in his werewolf form, then he was excellent fighting in human form and was currently beating the crap out of me. He didn't have to make more than two moves before he had me on the ground like he was doing right now with this huge smirk on his face. <em>Oh, he was enjoying this. And who could blame him when he had his own personal throwing toy that he could play with, <em>I thought to myself while I forced myself to keep my mouth shut about his teaching methods.

"Are you done yet Mutt?" Clay asked tauntingly. "Because we can do this all day if we have to."

I responded with a grumpy snort and stood on my feet again. I wasn't about to let that guy get the best of me. I tried once again to attack him, but the result was the same as my previous attempts, in complete failure. We continued doing this the entire morning and mid-afternoon. I slowly began to see a pattern to fight him, though I never actually won any fights, but I gave him a small challenge when he didn't have me on the ground after the first five moves.

"We're done for the day," Clay said after he had thrown me at the house wall. I was glad that he decided to make a quit for today, because my back was killing after being thrown around all day. I stood on my feet again and was about to leave to find Chloe when Clay continued saying:

"Does she know?"

I stopped and looked at him, wondering what the hell he was talking about. What did he mean by her? Could it possibly be Chloe he was talking about and if it was what was it that she was or was not supposed to know?

"Whom are you talking about?" I asked, looking at him with curiosity and annoyance. Why couldn't he be straight forward about what he was trying to tell me?

"The girl who fought for you," Clay answered. He obviously didn't seem to have remembered her name or bothered to remember, but I knew that he meant Chloe. "She is your mate, isn't she?"

I froze by his assumption. No one seemed to have caught on that she was my mate, everybody else must have thought that being my girlfriend would mean that eventually we would break up and still be connected due to our history, but that isn't the case with me. Chloe is the only person I can love and be with in any form for committed relationship.

"No," I said slowly. "She doesn't know. I haven't told her about that part of being a werewolf."

Clay nodded to my answer, almost like he understood how fragile that information could be if she didn't feel the same way. He sat down on the ground, looking at the scenery in deep thought. I wasn't sure if I should stay or go and find Chloe, but maybe he could actually be nice and talk to me without sneering or glaring at me like I was a piece of garbage. So I sat down on the ground, with a sensible distance away from Clay and waited for him to continue talking about whatever he was trying get through to me with that question.

"If you love her, then you should trust her that if she loves you as much as I believe she does. I did once the mistake in not trusting my mate about what I was and in a hasty decision I betrayed her in the worst possible way. She hated me for it and I'm pretty sure that a part of her still does till this very day and probably will till the day she dies. The point is though I may not like you, no matter if you are a threat to us or not, but if you really love her and trust her with your life, then my advice is be honest with about the mating part. You will definitely regret it if you don't."

I fidgeted my fingers, nervous to even talk about this with Chloe, but I knew he was right. I couldn't hide this fact forever from her and I knew Chloe enough that she wasn't going to reject me just for nothing. There was one question I wondered about Clay's story.

"Thanks for the advice, but there is something I want to ask you," I asked carefully. "Your mate, is it Elena?"

He stared at me, but didn't answer as he stood up and walked back inside. I took his silence as a confirmation about my suspicion. However I wasn't going to be all proud over it, knowing that Clay and Elena's personal history might be a very sensitive subject for both of them. I walked back inside, hoping that Chloe would be understanding and would still love me despite possibly taking away all her options on ever having a normal life with normal boyfriends.

* * *

><p>"Did you have fun?" Chloe asked when I found her in the library, sitting on the couch reading a book she must have borrowed from Jeremy. Derek had planned to talk to her earlier, but Jeremy had intercepted him to talk about his questions on werewolves, which lead to him spending the rest of the afternoon talking with Jeremy.<p>

"Not the first part of the day when Clay used me as his own personal punching bag," I said sarcastically, taking the seat next to her and turned to face her. "However the talk with Jeremy was quite informative and we continued talking about my interests and he got kind of shocked when I wanted the specific facts and that I was interested math and science. Even more when he heard that I was taking college math, apparently my biological father wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed if you know what I mean."

Chloe smiled at my comment, knowing that I didn't care about my biological father since I only considered dad as my father even if he wasn't a part in creating me. I didn't care about Zachary Cain and I'm not sad that the Pack killed him, based on what Jeremy told me about him, he was very rogue, dangerous and fairly stupid to let him wander around the street. Not exactly the kind of father figure I wanted or needed in my life.

"Oh, and I called Sean and told him where we were and why we haven't been checking up with him or the others since Albany," Chloe continued saying, while taking a piece of her hair behind her ear. "He was ecstatic that you get some guidance from the Pack, but he expects us to return in the next couple of days. Though he did promise that the collaboration between him and the Pack would continue in order to help and guide you on the right path, so you would pose as a threat towards the Pack and the supernatural community."

"Really?" I was stunned that Sean thought this interaction with the Pack was a good idea, but then again he did drop of small hints that he wanted me to meet them. Of course I always said no, especially when he told me I couldn't bring Chloe along. But it looks like it all worked out, though it would have been nice if we didn't in those exact circumstances, but hey, I wasn't going to complain.

"Yeah, so you get to spend some more time with Clay," Chloe joked, while I groaned by the thought of spending more time getting beaten up and end the day lying on the ground. I realized that we were moving away from the subject that I wanted to talk to her about, so I moved closer to her and said:

"We need to talk."

"You're not breaking up with me, are you? Because that is the worst breakup line ever," Chloe said wary, raising one brow upwards.

"NO!" I exclaimed. "God, no. I'm not breaking up with you and honestly I don't want to, but there is something I need to tell you."

"What is it you need to tell me," Chloe asked with a worried and understanding tone. I swallowed deeply and I could feel my hands shiver in anxiety. I have never been this nervous before except when I admitted to her that I was in love with her and we got together.

"Being involved with a werewolf is slightly different from being with an ordinary human or a supernatural for that matter," I began explaining, hopefully I didn't screw this up now that we're finally talking about it. "We are attached to those we love."

"Derek, I kind of knew that," Chloe interrupted. "I mean you are so protective of me and your family."

I shook my head, this was starting to get both embarrassing and irritating that she didn't understand what I was trying to say to her.

"Oh for crying out, my attachment to you is different," I said annoyed. "I can't live without you!"

Chloe looked at me, confused at my response. Her mouth was opening and close, she tried to ask or rather comprehend what exactly I meant.

"W-what…s-seriously?"

"You are my mate, Chloe," I sighed. "Meaning you are the only one I can ever love, you're the only one who I can be intimate with and have children with. You are the love of my life Chloe Saunders and if you die, then will follow you to death or lose my entire humanity and eventually die anyway."

She stayed quiet, didn't make any move in her seat either. She was almost frozen with no expression on her face and I was starting to feel that she didn't feel as strongly as I did for her and by telling her this I had really scared her off. There was no way she would want to be with me now, being literally forced to be together just because of the mating issue.

I was about to leave when she put both of her hands on my face and kissed me on the lips. At first I wasn't sure how to react, but it didn't take long before I responded and kissed her back passionately.

"You can really be so stupid despite being a mathematical genius," Chloe whispered, taking a break from the hot make-out session to get some air. "Did you think that I was going to reject you because I was your mate?"

"It is not exactly a selling point with girls," I mumbled. I cupped her face and leaned in to kiss her again. The kiss was gentle and heart-warming, but very addicting. "Are you sure you don't mind being committed to me for the rest of your life?"

"Not even if you tried to get rid of me yourself," Chloe punched my shoulder lightly. "Now shut up and kiss me wolfboy."

I didn't need to be asked twice and we continued our make-out session.

* * *

><p>Chloe and I spent the next couple of days with the Pack before we decided that it was time to return to Badger Lake and our friends. They probably are waiting for our return and waiting to hear about this encounter.<p>

"We'll visit as soon as we can," Chloe said to Jeremy and the rest of the Pack. "Thank you for having us and most of all for not killing us."

"It was our pleasure," Jeremy said politely. "We'll be happy to see you again, and even though you two are not officially a part of the Pack we consider you two as allies. Someday Derek might be offered to be a part of the Pack, but he has a long way to go before that will happen."

She hugged everyone even Clay, though he seemed slightly awkward by this kind of gesture. We entered the bus and found our seats, Chloe sitting close to the window while I sat close to the aisle. Chloe and I waved at our newest allies from the window and when the bus engine started and began driving away from Bear Valley.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**That's it. The last chapter and the end of the story. I**** know that the ending sucked, but I didn't have any other ideas to end it.**** I hope you guys like it and please review, favorite and following. And I wanted to say thank you for your support and hopefully I will find it in me to continue writing my DP stories and one day complete them.**

**xXrebelgirl07Xx**


End file.
